There exists several prior art window pane mounting mechanisms. Some of these prior art mounting systems include adjustable features to accommodate assembly and operational tolerances of the lift mechanism which may vary and provide for problematic window lift operation. However, the range of adjustment in the prior art systems is usually quite limited.
An example of the prior art window lift mounting systems is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 37 27 153. The mechanism disclosed in this document includes an eccentric mounting bolt which is mounted through an elongated slot in the mounting plate. This mounting arrangement provides for transverse and height adjustment of the mounting plate including the slot. The mounting plate is, in turn, mounted to the pane holder.
The present invention mounting system provides for the additional tilting of the pane holder with respect to the guide rail of the window lift mechanism. Also, a window lift mechanism according to the present invention provides for lateral and longitudinal adjustment of the window pane holder with respect to the guide rail.